The Hardest Decision
by xoalysox
Summary: everything is normal for once...Until Inuyasha is called apon by Kikyo.


The wind sprinted across the vast field and flew up the small hill. The light wind created ripples in the long grass. I would say that the grass needed cutting, but that would be impossible considering the fact that this was in feudal Japan.

A very odd person-like creature was sitting in the soft grass, leaning against an old tree that had a small hole where an arrow once resided. He gazed up to the sky. It was so majestic yet so subtle. This creature was a half demon named Inuyasha. He had billowing hair that went on for miles and two very soft dog-like ears that were positioned on the top of his head. You would think he was a cross between a dog and a human. In a way you would say that he was, since his father had been a dog demon and his mother had been a human.

Scurrying up the hill were five of Inuyasha's close friends. There was Kagome, who was his closest and dearest friend. She was a human and an interesting one at that. She was very personable and funny and from the 21st century. Yes, that is right. She is from the 21st century. On her 15th birthday, she fell through a hidden well and found herself in feudal Japan. Not the well house. Not the family shrine. Not Tokyo. Japan, but not the Japan that she knew. While she was there, she met Inuyasha, who was after the sacred jewel. Unfortunately the jewel was broken and they are trying to gather all of the pieces to make the prodigy whole again. They have shared many happy and sad moments together and may have even found love within each other.

Then there is Miroku and Sango. Both of these humans are helping them on their search for the sacred jewel on account of the fact that they are after Naraku, a ruthless half demon who's evil plans hurt everyone around him and uses many people for these plans. Shippo is also traveling with them along with Kirara who is Sango's companion.

All five of these friends travel together, and even help each other come to terms with themselves, life and their pasts, for each one of them has memories from their pasts that being pain and suffering. Inuyasha, being a half demon, was ridiculed and scoffed when he was young. He lost his first love because of one of Naraku's planes and never knew his father. His brother, Sesshoumaru tries to kill him almost every time they meet and he has a hard time showing his feelings. Now, try to tell me someone who has a worse past. Even though these things have happened to him, he is surrounded by friends who would do anything for him. Some people spend a lifetime looking for friends like these.

Sango, a demon slayer, had her whole village taken away from her. Naraku currently possesses her brother and haunts him with the memories of him killing his father and the rest of the slayers. He was possessed when it happened yet he still feels the pain from them dieing at him own young hands.

Miroku has a wind tunnel imbedded in his palm. It is passed down from generation to generation because of Naraku. Now he needs to kill Naraku to make the wind tunnel disappear and stop cursing him. If he does not reach this goal, he needs to have an air to finish his dreadful task.

Shippo had his father taken away from him by two wantons, the thunder brothers. He is still haunted by those memories and still missed his father.

Now this is where our story takes us…

Over the time that the group has traveled together, they have bonded greatly. When the group reached the half-demon, he was informed of a lead. A lead of where his first love resided. She was close. They hadn't had a good relationship after she was resurrected. She has had a grudge against him for a long time. Right before she had dies she had pinned him to the very tree he was sitting against.

"So she is looking for me?" He questioned, peering into Kagome's dark eyes.

"I saw her near the well. She said that either she would take you or we would get you. And that we could do her the trouble of interrupting you at a bad time," Kagome answered him.

Inuyasha jumped up and started running down the hill.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha stopped in mid air and went crashing to the ground just like a brick dropped off of a multiple story building.

"What the hell was that for? You could have put my back out again!" Inuyasha screamed, struggling to pull his head out of the small hole that it had created in the ground.

"You are going to bring us with you. She was not happy. I don't think she has good intentions," Kagome called from her place next to the tree. She sprinted down the hill and pulled Inuyasha's arm, trying to help him up. He pulled himself up and she jumped on his back in a piggy back ride. The group who was left of the hill followed behind them.

They made their way to the well. The well was actually very close but each and every one of them was dreading the visit from Kikyo. Inuyasha didn't like that fact that Kagome and the others would be there. Everyone else just didn't exactly like Kikyo all that much.

They cam to the well and sure enough, Kikyo was standing with her back to them.

"You have come," she exclaimed, not bothering to turn to face the group.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered, placing Kagome on her feet.

"Inuyasha, I have thought for a long time. And I have made a very important decision. And yes, it does have to do with you," Kikyo replied, finally turning around to gaze at the visitors.

"Ok. Tell me," Inuyasha said. He seemed to be acting very different then how he usually acted.

"I have decided that you are foolish in accompanying my reincarnation. I have decided that it is time that you choose. I can not stand how you have put this off. Choose only one of us and then you must never see the other again," Kikyo pronounced.

Inuyasha felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. What would he do? He felt as if he would never breathe again.

"Inuyasha, just choose Kagome so that we can go eat. Kaede is probably done with lunch," Shippo said, not understanding the severity of the situation.

"Think Inuyasha, which could you not live without," Miroku tried to help.

He knew them both well and knew what they had gone through for him. Kikyo had died for him. They had been in love and she had thought that he betrayed her. She had killed him by pinning him to the sacred tree. When she was resurrected, she had been brought back into a fake body and had a grudge against him. It wasn't even the real Kikyo, yet he had felt for her. Not long after that, she tried to drag him into hell with her.

Kagome had defiantly not died for him, but she had come very close to death because of him many times. She has shed tears for him, saved him, and learned to love him. She has also taught him to accept people again and to love once more. She also taught him to trust people. The day Kagome woke him up, was the day that his life changed forever. His life had changed for the better. He had also tried to kill her a few times when his demon half has taken over. If he could redo those moments, he would have made sure to keep her safe. She was his best friend and showed him her loving family who had learned to like him and showed him many things from her time. But she had used his rosary to her advantage many times and had left him so many times to go to her school.

He thought about all of the wonderful times that he spent with each of them, even though he had spent more time with Kagome over the time that they have met each other. He thought about both of them individually.

"You can't choose Kikyo, she's dead. She has no warmth. She is an empty shell," Shippo put in, pulling the half demon from his thoughts.

Suddenly it came to him. He knew who he loved more. He knew who he needed and who needed him more. The one he cared about over all things, even himself. He knew which one he must choose.

Hesitantly, he whispered, "I choose…"

Now this is where I must stop. This decision, for it is a very important decision, can not be left up to me. For Inuyasha cared about both women so much. We all have our own opinions, so I leave it up to you. Who did Inuyasha pick? Which woman was the one that he loved above all?

**Now….I want 2 c what all u peeps thought about the ending of the story…..review and finish the story in the review. I kno this is like the lady or the tiger….if u have ever read it but I thought that ending was good. Please review. I might make a sequel…..idk….but 4 now its just a 1 shot…..then again…review**


End file.
